


Stop Talking

by Python07



Series: If Looks Could Kill [24]
Category: Forever (TV), The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Crack Crossover, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: Stop talking, we'll argue later sex





	

Richelieu heard the heavy treads on the stairs. He frowned and put Henri’s will to the side. “Sextus doesn’t run and he doesn’t make noise when he moves,” he muttered and stood up from the small desk in the guest room. He was half way across the room when Treville appeared in the doorway. 

Treville stared at Richelieu with a wide-eyed intensity. His face was flushed. He had a white knuckle grip on the hilt of his sword.

Richelieu froze. He didn’t look away. His mouth was dry and his heart pounded. He didn’t know how long they stood there, just staring, until he finally managed a ragged whisper. “Jean.”

Treville’s voice wasn’t much better. “Armand.”

“Have fun, Captain.” Aurelian shoved Treville into the room, winked at Richelieu, and pulled the door shut.

Treville stumbled a few feet away. “What the…”

Richelieu beat Treville to the door. He tried the handle but it was locked. He rested his forehead against it. “Sextus,” he said, just loud enough for Aurelian to hear through the door. He continued in Latin, his voice raspy. “What have you done?”

“This is for your own good,” Aurelian answered, also in Latin. 

“But you hate Jean,” Richelieu blurted out. 

Aurelian snickered and thumped the door. “You don’t.” He took on a warm, exasperated tone. “I saw your face when you heard he was shot. You’re not finished with him, he’s not finished with you, and you can’t start over with this hanging over your head.”

Richelieu let out a long suffering sigh. “Sextus.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of the twins and their idiot brother. You two won’t be disturbed.”

Richelieu ignored Treville watching him. He stuck to Latin. “This is a bad idea.”

“Lucius,” Aurelian said in a sing-song voice. “The longer you take to work things out with your soldier boy, the longer I have with the children. We’ll start with a puppy apiece, cake for lunch, and a cocoa.”

“Let us out.”

“No. Don’t over think it.” Aurelian switched back to French. “I’ll be back to check on you later.”

Richelieu took a deep breath and turned to face Treville. “Jean--”

Treville’s eyes flashed. He interrupted by shoving Richelieu back against the door. He cupped Richelieu’s face, with surprising gentleness, before attacking Richelieu’s mouth with lips, teeth, and tongue.

Richelieu groaned. He opened his mouth to combat Treville’s offensive. He grabbed Treville’s hips to pull Treville flush against him.

Treville barely stopped to breathe before diving in again and again. His kisses were open and needy. His thumbs stroked Richelieu’s face.

Richelieu wrapped his arms around Treville and splayed his hands over Treville’s back. Treville was solid and hot pressed against him and he wanted nothing more than to lose himself in the heat rapidly building between them. However, he knew that he shouldn’t. “Jean,” he murmured between hot and heavy kisses. 

Treville kept kissing him. One hand buried in Richelieu’s hair. He pressed him harder against the door.

“Jean, wait,” Richelieu managed to get out even as Treville licked his lips.

Treville growled in warning. His hand tightened in Richelieu’s hair. He nipped at Richelieu’s bottom lip before sliding his tongue into Richelieu’s mouth again.

“Jean,” Richelieu gasped when Treville broke away only to start trailing biting and tickling kisses along his jaw.

Treville’s hot breath ghosted over Richelieu’s ear. “Stop talking.”

Richelieu’s breath hitched. “But…” his voice trailed off into a moan when Treville nipped his ear. 

“We’ll argue later.”

Richelieu had no doubts that they would and he wasn’t sure what kind of answers he could give. How much of the truth could he safely reveal? How would Treville react? More than once, he’d been called a demon. More than once, he’d died at the hand of one he cared about.

There were so many questions and not enough answers and all of it was melting away under Treville’s attentions. Treville nuzzled the side of his neck. He moaned and tilted his head to the side to invite more. “Later,” he agreed breathlessly as he buried a hand in Treville’s hair and held on.

Treville growled in approval this time. He pulled Richelieu away from the door, towards the bed. He started on the fastenings on Richelieu’s robes.

When Richelieu tried to help, he got another growl and his hands slapped for his trouble.  
He smiled. He stood still and let Treville have his way.

Treville grinned back and kissed Richelieu, hard. He only stopped kissing Richelieu to strip him of his clothes. His hands roamed everywhere, seeking skin.

Richelieu reveled in the soft touch of Treville’s rough hands. He leaned against Treville. He shut his eyes to just feel. He let out a startled laugh when Treville shoved him back on the bed. He was completely bare, except for the Fortuna coin around his neck. He opened his eyes to meet Treville’s heated gaze with one of his own.

Treville boldly started stripping. He threw off his hat and heavy leather jacket. He dropped his sword belt and pistol. Then he tossed aside his shirt, trousers, and boots. He stood before Richelieu, naked, proud, and hard.

Richelieu couldn’t take his eyes off Treville. His mouth watered at the sight of tanned skin, muscles, and scars. His own hardness matched Treville’s.

Treville pounced. He pressed Richelieu down on the bed, skin-to-skin. He captured Richelieu’s mouth again and kissed him like he could never get enough.

Richelieu kissed back with equal enthusiasm. He ran a hand through Treville’s hair. His other stroked along Treville’s side.

Treville broke off only to trail kisses down over Richelieu’s throat. He bit and sucked at the side of Richelieu’s neck before traveling south over his shoulders and chest. He kissed the coin. His hands roamed freely, wherever he could reach.

Richelieu was willingly helpless under Treville. He moaned, uninhibited, as he arched into Treville’s touch. He didn’t realize when he closed his eyes but suddenly it felt as if Treville was touching him everywhere at the same time. 

It was sharp bites to his nipples followed by a soothing tongue. It was soft tickling kisses on his stomach. It was calloused hands caressing him. It was the iron grip on his hips and the nip to his inner thigh. It was the moist heat that engulfed him.

Treville didn’t waste any more time teasing him and sucked him hard. His hand tightened in Treville’s hair. He only let out a breathy moan when he came.

He floated, sated, while Treville licked him clean. Then Treville crawled up his body to kiss him again. He cupped the side of Treville’s face and didn’t let go when Treville tried to pull away.

Treville chuckled. He licked into Richelieu’s mouth. Then he turned his head to kiss Richelieu’s palm before pulling away.

Richelieu opened his eyes to see Treville looking down at him. Treville’s face was flushed and he wore a self-satisfied smirk. There was a wildness in his eyes.

Richelieu felt Treville’s arousal against his hip. He didn’t break eye contact. He grinned and nodded once.

Treville gave Richelieu another fierce kiss before he moved to straddle Richelieu’s shoulders. He braced one hand against the wall. He buried the other in Richelieu’s hair.

Richelieu took a moment to just take in the sight of Treville above him. Treville’s chest was heaving. There was a fine sheen of sweat covering Treville’s flushed skin.

Treville winked, but made an impatient noise. He tugged on Richelieu’s hair. He tilted his hips towards Richelieu’s face.

Richelieu grabbed Treville’s hips. He opened his mouth. He took Treville in, slowly.

Treville threw his head back and let out a wanton moan. He thrust as much as Richelieu’s grip allowed. He tugged on Richelieu’s hair again.

Richelieu held Treville’s hips tighter. He groaned around Treville’s length. He slowed his pace, keeping Treville on edge. He glanced up to see Treville trembling, lost in his need.

Treville gasped and let out another one of those moans. He curled his hand into a fist and hit the wall. His other was still firm in Richelieu’s hair but not painful.

Richelieu grabbed Treville’s ass. He slipped just the tip of his finger inside. He barely scraped his teeth along Treville’s shaft.

Treville shuddered in pleasure and came.

Richelieu took all that Treville had to offer. He never took his eyes off the curve of   
Treville’s neck. He let Treville slip free.

Treville sagged against the wall for a long moment, trying to catch his breath. Then he moved to lay at Richelieu’s side. He threw an arm across Richelieu’s chest and buried his face in Richelieu’s neck. He sighed in contentment.

Richelieu wrapped an arm around Treville. His eyes slid closed. He felt Treville’s breath even out and followed him to sleep.


End file.
